


Sing for Me

by WaiteCinder44



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, just a little bit of plot I guess, sexxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaiteCinder44/pseuds/WaiteCinder44
Summary: Yoosung is caught dancing alone in Jumin's penthouse wearing one of his expensive dress shirts when he knew he was not allowed to do so. Jumin decides he needs to punish his pet for disobeying orders.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smutty smut story, and I am welcome to any feedback! It is unfinished, but I am going to keep working on it and get it updated. It was just getting pretty long so I wanted to get it out there for readers.

It was a Friday afternoon as Yoosung reclined on the large couch, wearing tattered jeans and one of Jumin’s dress shirts unbuttoned, revealing his thin pale chest. Out of boredom earlier that day, Yoosung decided to go through Jumin’s closet, and slipped into one of the shirts. Even though it was slightly too big for him, he decided to keep it on, just for a little while. He knew better than to go through that closet, as the clothes there were meant only for work and not something to be worn sitting around at home in fear they might get stained or wrinkled. He promised himself he would return it before Jumin got home.

He was alone in Jumin’s penthouse, going through his phone lazily, waiting for his master to return home from work. The two of them had been keeping their relationship a secret from the other member of the RFA since they began a few months ago, none of the others would understand in the slightest the feelings the two held for each other. There was something that drew Yoosung to Jumin- his assertiveness and ability to handle most any situation with ease and class. Yoosung looked up to the man, and when he finally confessed his feelings, Jumin took him in to coach him, which became something more over time.

The blonde closed the RFA messenger and went to the music app, settling on a playlist of American alternative bands. Turning up the volume, he set his phone on the coffee table and standing up, the room and his mind filled with the music he only dared to listen to when he was alone in fear of being made fun of by others. He was enjoying himself, swaying his body to the music as he danced and sang along with the words. He was so lost in what he was doing he did not hear the door open on the other side of the large room.

When Jumin walked in the front door, he paused for a second, toeing off his shoes, his eyes glued onto the uncaring free form of his pet, who was dancing and singing with his eyes closed, obviously not paying attention to anything other than the music that blasted from his phone. His heart fluttered as he took in the sight of the young blond. It wasn’t often he got to see him this way, and he loved it. Jumin smirked, watching him for another minute before closing the door louder than normal to get his attention.

Yoosung’s eyes flew open, freezing with one arm in the air and the other across his chest, the music still playing even though he had stopped singing. He was caught like a deer in the headlights. His cheeks felt like they were on fire. 

“Um….. Hi….” Yoosung attempted to wrap the white dress shirt tighter around himself, even though Jumin had seen him in much less. “I’m sorry... I was just…I was going to put it back before you got home.”

Before he could continue, Jumin held up a finger to silence him. “I have never had the pleasure of hearing you sing, and I must say it was rather enjoyable. However, I never gave you permission to act in such a foolish manner in my expensive dress shirt.” He strode closer to Yoosung, who was still frozen in place. His face was emotionless, mouth set in a slight frown. Yoosung wished he could read his mind at that moment, needing to know what sort of trouble he was going to ensue. 

“I have other clothing for you to choose from in the spare bedroom.” Jumin placed his hand under the blonde’s chin, lifting his head to meet his gaze. “Since you went into my bedroom without permission, I can only assume you have a desire to be in there. I think we need to change this.”

Jumin placed his free hand on the small of Yoosung’s back, slowly drawing it up to his head before roughly grabbing a fistful of hair and twisting his body around to the direction of the bedroom door. Yoosung yelped, his heart racing, having no choice but to allow himself to be painfully led into the next room. Although he was afraid of what was going to happen, he felt himself hardening under his faded jeans. 

The bedroom was large and simply decorated, the main source of light being the glowing blue fish tank that ran like a pillar in the corner of the room, casting a rippling blue glow along the walls. Jumin let go of Yoosung’s hair and walked over to the dresser. His back to Yoosung, Jumin said “Pull the chair over by the foot of the bed. I want you in nothing more than the shirt you chose to take.” 

It took a minute for Yoosung to process what Jumin was instructing him to do, but after a moment’s hesitation he decided it would be in his best interest to follow his orders. He kept his eyes on Jumin’s back as he slowly stepped out of his jeans and boxers, dragging the chair with shaking hands to where it needed to be. When Jumin turned back around from the dresser, dark ropes and a blindfold draped over his hands. 

“Sit down.” Jumin’s face was unreadable as he walked over to the blonde. Yoosung’s heart threatened to beat out of his chest as he shivered against the cool wood of the chair beneath him. “Like I stated earlier, I enjoyed hearing you sing. I think I am going to have you do it again. Pick a song you would like to perform for me then give it to me.” He held his hand up when he chose a song, again by The Used, with his phone on his palm and Jumin took it with light careless fingers. He looked at the screen before setting it down on Yoosung’s leg next to his erect member. “Hands behind the chair.”

Yoosung obeyed, lacing his fingers behind his back after finding a relatively comfortable position. He could feel the silky ropes wind around his wrists as they were bound together, watching the dark-haired man’s hands as they brought the rope around his chest and back behind his back again to bind him there, leaving no room for a struggle. His heart raced quicker than it ever had in his life. Soon after Jumin stood back up he felt the blindfold drape over his eyes, plunging him into darkness. All that was left now was what he could hear and feel around him. He listened as Jumin walked away from him, heard the scrape of the dresser again, opening and closing, then the footsteps returning to his side. Something soft but sturdy brushed against his leg, causing his cock to twitch and his breath to catch in his throat. 

“I will start the music for you and have you sing again for me. If it is not up to the standard you held in the other room, you will know. No matter what I do to you, you will not falter and continue until the song is complete. Do you understand Yoosung?” Jumin’s voice held an authority that Yoosung could not disobey. “Yes Master.” He whispered. 

The soft sound of the music filled the room from the speakers of the tiny phone and Yoosung knew he had to sing for Jumin. He wanted to do this, even though he was afraid, he was also excited. The moments they spent together like this are what he had lived for these past few months. 

The first moments of the song were lost due to Yoosung being lost in his lustful thoughts, earning a sharp smack to his thigh and a yelp escaped his lips. Jumin turned off the music and placed his hands on Yoosung’s things, leaning in close to his ear and whispering “Did I not give you an order? I do not appreciate you disobeying me, my pet. Maybe it would be easier for you to do it without the aid of your music. Sing for me, and no more imperfections.” The hands left Yoosung’s things as he nodded and attempted to draw breath. 

Another slap came down on his other thigh, closer to his cock this time. “Y… Yes Master.” Yoosung squeaked, correcting himself. He took in another deep breath and began to sing with a shaky voice. It only took a moment before he felt the warm fingers of Jumin rest on his thighs again, trailing up as he continued to sing for him. His mind strained to focus on the lyrics through the distraction of the feather like touches, coming so close but not quite touching him where he needed the feeling the most. 

Another few moments passed as Yoosung relaxed a little, feeling more confident in his mental space, losing concern for the world around him. The only thing that mattered to him now was the words coming from his mouth and the soft touches trailing up and down his thighs. What he was not expecting in his comfort was the feather touches turning to finally wrap around his cock, pumping slowly at first. The sudden change of contact caused the blonde to falter, stumbling and forgetting the words to his music. The hand around his cock tightened uncomfortably, nails threatening to dig into him as he tried to shift away. He found his place and started up again, the hand resuming the comfortable stroking.

Jumin loved nothing more than to see his pet restrained in this way, following the orders he gave. Jumin didn’t care about the shirt as much as he was using this as an excuse to unwind after work. It was Yoosung’s fault for making it so easy for him to have a reason to take him into the bedroom. He loved the way the blonde boy’s voice filled the silence of the room, even with the slight cracks and uncertainty in his voice. He loved how imperfect this boy was- it reminded him that no matter how hard he tried to perfect everything around him, some things are better with flaws.

He gripped Yoosung’s shaft carefully, moving his hand up and down slowly before drawing up his other hand to run his nails down the pale chest below the ropes. Yoosung faltered again, biting his lip to keep from moaning at the soft touch, giving Jumin a reason to dig his nails in more, leaving crescent shaped marks on his skin. 

“Ju….Master, I can’t…” Yoosung whimpered, dropping his head to his chest and wiggling against the ropes that held him to the chair. “I can’t… can’t concentrate like this… Please.” Jumin ignored him and began to stroke him faster, causing the boy to ascent towards climax only to stop when Yoosung got close. 

Jumin looked at the struggling form of his pet and smiled, his own arousal becoming more noticeable through his slacks. He let go of Yoosung and leaned in to kiss him. “You did well, though I am not finished with you just yet.” He released Yoosung’s hardness and went to the back of the chair to untie the section of rope that wound around his chest. Keeping Yoosung’s hands bound, Jumin stood him up and guided him to the bed. He could feel the blonde shaking in anticipation as he guided his legs back against the bed, the two men facing each other. 

With soft fingers, Jumin lifted the blindfold from Yoosung’s violet eyes, his fingertips ghosting down the blonde’s cheek. Jumin leaned in and whispered in an almost angry tone “Now I am going to fuck you with everything I have. It will be painful, and you will beg me to quit, but I am not going to stop until I have had my fun with my toy.” 

Yoosung shuttered again, struggling weakly against the ties that still bound his wrists together. Then, Jumin pushed him down hard onto the bed, already removing his shirt and slacks, keeping his boxers in place. He examined the panicked look on the blonde’s face, and he knew that the boy knew the safe words in case it did get too much for him. Crawling onto the bed himself, Jumin placed a small kiss on Yoosung’s forehead, his hands roaming up and down Yoosung’s pale chest. He was too pale, Jumin thought before dragging his nails down his chest harshly, leaving deep red marks in his wake. “On your knees.” 

Yoosung arched his back against his hands and whined at the painful pleasure. “Sir… please…” Jumin wrapped his arms around his pet and sat him up, untying the ropes. They fell onto the bed as Yoosung rubbed his wrists. 

“Did I not give you an order?” The demanding tone of Jumin’s voice could not be missed. Yoosung nodded quickly “Y-yes sir.” He rolled over and crawled out from underneath his master, resting his forearms and knees on the bed, his pale ass presented to his master as he was told. The sight of his body presented to him in this way only fueled Jumin's lust for the blond, his cock growing hard in the confinement of what little fabric remained on his body.

Jumin leaned back to pull a small bottle of lube from the bedside table, clicking the lid open and pouring some of the cold liquid onto his fingers. Once he set it down, he ran his dry hand up Yoosung’s small back while his other teased his opening. He smirked as he heard the boy exhale quickly and stiffen his muscles in anticipation, head dropping onto the pillow but keeping the rest of his body still. Jumin smirked as he inserted a finger into the small hole, moving it in and out slowly before adding a second, scissoring his fingers to relax and stretch the muscles. 

Yoosung was quickly turning into a flustered mess in his master's hands. He loved everything Jumin did to him, every touch, every word, every feeling he gave him. It was easy to lose himself in the pleasure, knowing he was about to be fucked until he couldn't remember his own name. 

"Are you well prepared, my pet?" This time Jumin's voice was soft, wanting to ensure Yoosung was really able to receive him. Yoosung nodded quickly, face still buried in the pillow. Jumin sat back and removed his boxers before adding more lube to his cock and lining himself up with Yoosung's entrance. "You remember your safe word. Use it when necessary and I will discontinue everything for the night." With this, Jumin thrust hard into Yoosung, causing the blond to moan deeply into the pillow and grip the sheets. The sound of their skin slapping together with each thrust filled the large room, the blue glow of the fish tank illuminating Yoosung's pale skin as if he was delivered from the sun. Jumin dug his nails into the blond's hips and grabbed his hair to pull his head away from the pillow, earning a cry from his pet. 

"Sir.... Please! I- I'm gonna..." Yoosung whined between broken moans. 

"Not yet. You can not cum until I give you permission." Jumin released his hair, slowing down just enough to grab the blond by the shoulders and lean him back so he was sitting on his lap. He ran his nails roughly down his chest again. Yoosung arched his back quickly as another moan escaped his lips, his head falling back onto his master's shoulder as his cock made contact with his prostate. Another series of high pitched and breathy moans escaped him as Jumin ground into him harder and quicker. In his ear, he could hear his master's breath quickening and knew he was going to climax soon. 

His mind clouded in ecstasy, Yoosung closed his eyes and felt a strong hand grip his cock tightly and begin pumping in the rhythm of their thrusting. "I can't...." He turned his head and buried his eyes in his masters neck, his mouth left open, unable to finish his sentence. He could feel the heat radiating off of his skin as his prostate was continuously hit by Jumin's cock.

With a few final thrusts, Jumin came hard inside of Yoosung's hole, and the blond knew that was his permission to climax himself. He bit his lip and held his breath, shooting multiple small ropes of cum into his masters hand and his stomach. Jumin released Yoosung, but the boy was putty in his lap. He smiled and kissed him on the forehead and slowly pushed him off. 

Yoosung giggled and crawled under the blankets, closing his eyes "Don't be surprised if you come home tomorrow to find me wearing your shirt again." 

He felt the bed shift slowly. Strong arms moved to either side of him. He opened his eyes to see his beautiful master staring down at him again. The blond barely had time to blink before Jumin's lips crashed down onto his own, stealing his breath and clouding his mind again. 

"Oh my pet, you think I am done with you tonight?"


End file.
